a tale of  love
by sexybeastacres
Summary: AU hermione falls for the new student


**a/n.. sorry peoples this is my first sorry I've written so I will not be having sex scenes in it **

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter **

**Chapter 1: the transfer student **

Hi there my name is Michael Ridgewood ,I currently attend Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry I was a transfer student back in 4th year I came from the Australian wizarding school of boorlee booroi academy of magic which just means star child because we were different the first day I arrived I was sent to Albus Dumbledore office up a winding staircase and waited in a room where there a brown hat on top of a shelf and on the opposite side of the room was a perch and on the perch stood a beautiful magnificent phoenix and there was a dozen or so painting on the far war with all the occupants asleep .

I herd a humble nice voice come from behind me, I turned and saw a tall man in green robes shortly after he greeted me and made me feel welcomed he reached up to the old hat he told me to sit a upon a chair and then placed the hat on my head that fell past my eyes and then spoke

"Difficult to place this one as he shows great promise in courage, intelligence and cunning, I have to ask you a question are you ready" said the old hat

"_Yes_" I replied in my head

What is the ultimate weapon knowledge, friendship, or the ability to get what you want?

"_Knowledge_" I said in my head

I've decided said the hat, he will be placed in Ravenclaw,

"Thank you" said Albus and placed the hat upon the shelf he then sent a bird made of paper out the window a few moments later a short man with white hair turned up at the head masters office

Ah Prof Flitwick I have a transfer student for Ravenclaw house the small man came up and offered his hand

I'm head of Ravenclaw house my name is Prof Flitwick I also teach charms I shook his hand straight away .Dumbledore then said I have a bit of catching up to do

"I will sir" I replied

He then said not to worry about my things they have already been sent to your room

I followed the short man to Ravenclaw tower which was on the west side of the school there we reached a door it had no handle and no keyhole but it had a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle the small Prof knocked once and the eagle opened its mouth and a small song like sound came out and asked what is the largest possible number you can write using 2 numbers – just two numbers, no other mathematical symbols?

The answer is 9 to the power of 9

Correct the bronze knocker replied then swung open I will see you first thing tomorrow in charms.

The common room was round and filled with blue hangings and fat blue armchairs and it had a dome ceiling with stars painted on it and there was a statue of a lady on the plaque read Rowina Ravenclaw founder of Ravenclaw house

"Thank you" sir before flitwick left he saw the Ravenclaw prefect Terry Boot and asked him to show me my room there were blue curtains along the bed.

My bed is here that is your bed the other Ravenclaw students were asleep. I woke in the morning to see 4 faces staring at me I sat and introduced myself I noticed the boy from last night terry boot the other kids names were Shepard, Milo and, Alex I looked at the foot of my bed their was brand new robes tie and scarf in black blue and bronze I got dressed quickly and walked following the other boys I had my wand in my robe pocket (my wand is 8 ½ inches cassia wood embodied with a single unicorn hair)

We got down to the great hall were breakfast was being served I saw lots of wizards and witches as I had a quick look around I saw the most beautiful girl with frizzy brown hair and hazel eyes eyes reading a book when I saw her she had just looked up and saw me smiling at her I saw her cheeks go rose then she looked back down to her book(_my god she was beauiful i thought in my head_).

As I sat at what I assumed was the Ravenclaw table I asked Alex who that girl is, Alex looked around and looked back with a smile its no use trying I haven't seen her with a boyfriend since i've been here

I smiled at him and said then I still have a chance my friend "ok then " he replied "

"you might want to know the guy to her left with red hair is Ron Wealsey and the guy to her right wearing glasses is Harry potter ,they are her best friends "

"Harry potter as in the boy who lived Harry potter"

One of the same

You know about Harry, of course I know every wizard has

I asked him another question who do we have charms with first ,Gryffindor he replied I looked over and smiled another quick question do you know if she likes either of them or they like her no not sure I think they are just friends when a bell went off alright lets go to charms Alex said

I will see you there

Breakfast was over as soon as it began I saw Hermione stand with the gryffindor's I felt glad that my first class was with them

I called after Hermione ,she immediately stopped and turned around Harry and Ron kept walking I caught up to her and asked if she could help me to charms first class she blushed again and smelled and said sure follow me , how did you know my name , I said i'm physic she said

, "sure you are"

"Your right" i'm not Alex told me

I introduced myself to her and told her my name is Michael Ridgewood, she said Hermione granger are you from Australia I said yes, as we kept walking we continued our conversation what's it like here?

She replied" it's brilliant", I asked her if she would sit through charms she said I usually sit with Harry and Ron, but then smiled and said they will live if I don't sit with them

I thanked her again her cheeks went rose when she blushed and smiled it felt like it could light up a room

Prof flitwick opened the door and spoke today we are using a freezing charm I need the room to split into two half will be casting the charm Chillacus it's a freezing spell the other half of the class would be doing it in the second half Prof flitwick showed us the motion in which to cast the spell Hermione got the spell first go and Harry was now a block of ice

"That's impressive" ! I said

I tried to do it myself but failed then Hermione showed me the correct way and I got it first go after she helped me the second half of the class were not as good as the first not one of them got the spell right at the end of the class Prof flitwick gave both me and Hermione 5 house points to each of our houses , I looked over at Hermione and apologized saying sorry you helped me and not your friends and then I saw that beautiful smile again I asked her if I could sit with her at lunch she said I kind of promised Harry and Ron how about tomorrow ok i'm off to potions , "good luck" she said Snape wont hesitate to take house points off you

We had double potions we had to go down to the dungeons as soon as we arrived I saw man with a snoz like gonzo from the Muppets and slick greasy black hair and black robes.

We all walked in there was quiet profs Snape then said if today's potion is wrong you will test it and lose house points

A girl from hufflepuff said that's a bit unfair sir!

Snape turned and said "10 points from hufflepuff any one else have any problems about the way I teach and you have detention after class you are going to clean all the cauldrons without magic" after that she went very quiet for the rest of the double lesion the rest off the lesson went on forever it felt like 3 hours I was so bored

That night at dinner Albus said" that this year we are hosting the tri wizard cup ahs filled the hall" halfway through dinner I felt someone looking so I looked around and saw Hermione talking to a red haired girl I smiled and waved then both girls giggled and went rose in the cheeks then they looked away after dinner we went to our dorms when we got there I sat on one of the arm chairs it felt like I sat on a fluffy cloud after about and hour I went to bed

The next day was the weekend so I didn't have school I so looked forward to not having snape for a few days though he did give us homework

I wondered about Hermione that morning I was told by Alex that she went to see Hagrid the care for magical creatures teacher with Ron and Harry, I got directions and then left I made it down there and introduced my self to the 8 foot half giant and said I wanted to introduce myself i'm in Ravenclaw Hagrids hand made me feel like a was a newborn baby

I smiled over to Hermione and saw her blush and Ron saw her blush to, I looked over and saw a look in his eyes it was jealousy

As we were leaving I asked Hermione does she know anything about library as I got homework from snape to research a specific ingredient ,she nodded slightly .when I overheard Harry "say she's just being modest ,Hermione practically lives there" go Hermione "we will see back at the common room".

She then walked beside me and asked me a question are you stalking me? she got me off guard and I smiled at the question as we were walking to the library we came across 3 boys one who looked as greasy as snape and 2 larger boys behind him going for the new guy hay Hermione, then said to the larger one to his left stinking mudbloods they are the reason this place is going to the dogs.

Hermione ran off with her face in her hands then he spoke to me you should pick your friends better i'm Draco, I smiled and started to jog off after her but I herd them laugh at Hermione again so I stopped and turned around.

What do you want said the grease ball a quick question to your friend s when he goes to the toilet who holds and who shakes they all stopped laughing if this were a cartoon smoke would have been coming from his ears, I will get you for that, I will be waiting I said as I took off to catch Hermione.

I caught up to Hermione; jeez she can run fast she still had her hands over her face covering her tears.

I asked her what a mudblood was? .as I wasn't familiar with that lingo she explained to me she has two muggle parents ,I told her as I got the last tear off her cheek with my thumb not to worry about it that just makes you even more special. ,

She looked up at me and threw her arms around me I hugged her back I here for you if you ever need me she smiled I reminded her about the homework we want to the library she found several books that were very helpful, she left straight away I thanked her for helping me and she said bye I will see you at dinner as she waved goodbye

I didn't see her around school for the next couple of hours so I went to my common room and finished the 20 inches scroll on the herb accinite potions, it used in and its other uses the homework snape gave me

When me and Alex arrived at dinner Albus was telling everyone that in the weeks to come that the student from durmstrang and beauxbatons will be arriving he also said that at the end of the tri wizard cup will be hosting the Yule ball the entire female population exploded with ooohs and ahhhs

And I looked through the crowd to see Hermione talking to the red haired girl again the red haired girl looked up before Hermione and then touched her shoulder Hermione looked up too, I smiled and waved to her Hermione's cheeks went a shade of red that matched the same color as the girl sitting next to hers hair as she waved back .

The next morning I summoned a fresh rose that had just barely opened and I gave it to a brown colored school owl at the owlery also with the rose a note around its foot that said I no we have only just met , but my mind is set ,your very beautiful and I would love for you to go with me to the Yule ball Michael p.s you very beautiful today but then again your beutiful every day

At breakfast the morning post had just arrived and all the girls looked up to see a brown owl caring a rose hoping that some guy went to all the trouble for them when the owl landed in front of Hermione all the girls in the hall looked jealousand shot looks of spite at her , that Hermione got the first invite to the ball Hermione picked up the rose and smelled it then got the note off its foot the owl flew away straight away Hermione reed the note aloud to the red haired girl then she looked around to see me standing about 10 feet from her she ran to me and hugged me saying yes ,yes I would love to

For the rest off the day I had to say sorry a lot to Hermione as everyone glared at Hermione for the rest of the day,but she had a smile from ear to ear she was so happy I thought I would try my luck I stopped Hermione grabbed her hand and asked if she would go out with me she looked puzzled and said you already know the answer to that and she kissed my cheek "yes i would like that"she replied ,her kiss was so warm it warmed my cold face

Do you want to know why I choose you?

Hermione said "why"

This watch was my grandfathers it was deadly accurate to the second it worked for 20 years without a glitch

Hermione looked at me and said continue

This watch was my grandfathers he said you could measure love Hermione face going red, the day this watch stopped was the day I meet you, she blushed more .

I never asked what do your parents do in the muggle world?. Hermione giggled and said they are dentist that's not so bad my mum is a primary school teacher and my dad work's at the regulation control of magical creatures office wow says Hermione that's a mouthful , we get to go to hogsmead next weekend she said are you excited you have never been. I grinned and said if I get to walk around and hold your hand while we visit shops ofHogsmead I will be in heaven .

i started to ask what shops were there but was interupted by afamiliar voice why would you choose her eww

It was the geaseball draco that's it I said "I challenge you do a duel Malfoy I put 10 galleons saying that I will win and if I win you can not say a bad thing about me or Hermione and if I lose you become 10 galleons richer and can say what you like ".

"Ok" I agree says Malfoy" this will be easy" he smirked so 10 galleons you say who will be your second

And where do you say we do this ? "in this the room of requirement" said Hermione tomorrow 6 pm

You can have one witness to help battle or carry you off said Malfoy with a smirk

as they left Hermione looked worried , don't worry I told her i'm in good hands my father taught me to duel even if I lose I will still be in good hands because I will be in yours ,it was getting late so we parted with a small kiss Hermione went to kiss my cheek but at last second I turned my head so I kissed her on the lips , I felt like a cloud , a cloud what was I thinking then I felt something hit me and made me wet I got hit by peeves the poltergeist throwing water bombs at random people (_I am a cloud i thought i'm all wet_)

as I got back to the common room I saw the gray lady floating by and asked if you don't mind would you tell me how you died ,

Are you talking to me young man?

"Yes" I replied

"I was stabbed to death by the bloody baron" "thank you "her mood suddenly improved saying no one has spoke to me in a while

I drifted off to sleep quite fast that night I had a big day the next day for breakfast was toast ect but I saw something that had caught my eye it was a beautiful brown haired women in red and gold robes it was Hermione

I walked behind her and covered her eyes guess who

She said I know its you Michael your hands are warm she stood up and gave me a quick hug and looked around to make sure no one saw

I had to ask her a question does she know any one with beautiful brown hair and who is incredibly smart who could be my double tonight?

"I thought you would never ask "replied Hermione .


End file.
